


Not Yet, Sweetheart

by Amaraen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not a fic, more of a story idea I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaraen/pseuds/Amaraen
Summary: Stiles teases Peter for years, finally Peter has had enough.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Not Yet, Sweetheart

Peter is the big, bad, prosecutor that works with and is friends with the Sheriff. The Sheriff’s twinky son has been teasing Peter for years, fellating popsicles and lollipops, bending over unnecessarily in his tight jeans, flaunting his relationships in front of Peter at the Hale family barbeques. It’s gotten worse now though, with Stiles in his sophomore year of university he needed to find a part time job and wasn’t satisfied with retail or food service like all the other kids his age. So John mentions something to Talia who orders Peter to give the boy a job. So now the little tease is at Peter’s office almost every day after class gets out. Ostensibly he’s there for filing after hours, and Peter’s sure he must be doing a good job because nobody has complained that the boy is slacking; but Peter doesn’t really have any idea because all he sees is Stiles in his too tight slacks and almost see through button downs. Of course Stiles doesn’t wear an undershirt and you can practically see his nipples through the threadbare shirt.

Finally Peter has had enough of the teasing, or at least enough being teased. It’s time he got a little of his own back. So he starts cornering Stiles down in the file room, brushing up against him, his hand in the small of Stiles’ back as he reaches for a file, his sleeves rolled up and tie loose around his neck when they’re the only two left in the office.

Finally Stiles can’t take it anymore. He has a whole plan where he’s going to ask Peter out to dinner and then let Peter fuck him afterwards. Only, nothing goes to plan; he can’t get the words out and ends up flailing into Peter and kissing him desperately, rutting against his thigh as Peter backs him into a wall dominating the kiss. Stiles reaches between them for Peter’s fly trying to get to his cock. That’s when his plan really goes south; while Stiles is scrabbling with Peter’s fly, Peter reaches down and grabs Stiles’ wrists, stopping him. He backs away, mouth tilted in an evil smirk.

“Tsk, tsk. Did I say you can have my cock yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif found on tumblr, back when porn was still allowed. 
> 
> Second thing I've ever written, not sure I'd really consider it a fic. Most likely complete.


End file.
